


The Unknown

by JayhawkWrites, TeddysHoney



Series: In Every Lifetime [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Series, Soulmates, The Unknown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a choice to make...
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: In Every Lifetime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591516
Comments: 21
Kudos: 52





	The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> JayhawkWrites and I are so delighted to be starting this series for you! We've been discussing and planning this for a very long time, and we are so happy that this is finally coming to fruition. If you have already started JayhawkWrites' story, Domus Civita, make sure to read this and then reread that. You might look at it from a new light. There will be several (at least) stories in this series. We have so many ideas, and we can't wait to get busy writing and sharing with you all!

Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand through the vast gray space toward the podium. No one else was there besides the figure that stood on the little platform, smiling at them. It wasn't unusual for them to be alone here. No one else seemed to be on their schedule, and that was just fine with them.

“Where do you think we should go next?” Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt.

The taller man shrugged. “I don't know. I was thinking...maybe we could go someplace with lots of colors. There's the one where we--”

“I want to go somewhere exciting. Can we go on an adventure this time?”

“You know how those turn out, Blaine,” Kurt replied, hand on his hip. He tugged at Blaine's arm to stop his progress. “It always takes forever to find one another, and--”

“We've done what you wanted the last several times,” Blaine cut in, continuing to walk. “Isn't it my turn?”

“This is a decision we make together,” Kurt reminded him. “There's no your turn and my turn.”

“What will it be, gentlemen?” the figure behind the podium asked, gently pushing a binder toward them. The figure was a man, tall and lanky. Around his body was a thin, glowing ray of light that seemed to flicker and sparkle as he stood. Just like him, both Kurt and Blaine had a ray, but theirs were attached, never cutting one man off from the other. “Soulmates,” the man noted in his book and then flipped to a section further back in the binder. “See anything you like?”

Both boys perused the binder, never letting their hands lose touch despite the slight irritation they were feeling with each other. They each pointed to a few different choices, but each suggestion was met by a “no” from their soulmate.

“Come on, Kurt,” Blaine whined. “Why can't we go to this one?”

“Because it sounds so intense! And, I know it's always better when we finally find one another, but I don't want something that's so emotionally exhausting.”

“Well, where do you want to go then?” Blaine replied curtly. He was trying hard not to be annoyed, but it seemed a little ridiculous that Kurt was putting his foot down on this.

“You know,” the figure behind the podium cut in, “you can always choose to stay in The Unknown.”

Kurt glanced at Blaine to see his reaction to this. It was something he'd considered, but he wasn't sure he was ready for that. A prolonged stay in The Unknown didn't have to be permanent, he knew, but it would seem like it if they stayed for too long.

“Can we have a minute?” Blaine asked, pulling Kurt away from the stand a few steps. He didn't like how this was going. Choosing was supposed to be fun and exciting, not a fight. “I know you want to go to somewhere gentle,” he explained when he was fairly sure the man couldn't hear them any longer. “I'm pretty sure we've done like, every one of those gentle ones, though. And we've only had a few adventures.”

“That's just not true, Blaine,” Kurt said, a few tears welling in his eyes. “We've had a lot of adventures. Every one of our choices, whether gentle or not, has been an adventure. Don't you remember?”

Blaine hesitated. He wanted to tell Kurt that he remembered them all, but there had been so many...

“You don't, do you?” Kurt whispered, reading through his soulmate's silence. Turning back to the man behind the podium, he asked, “Can we watch them? Our past choices?”

“Of course,” the man said, bending down for a moment to retrieve something from the bottom shelf of the podium. He rounded the wooden structure, a projector and a flat, gray disc in his hand. “Have a seat,” he said, waving his hand to his right.

Two plush armchairs appeared in the gray expanse, and both boys took a seat, Kurt clutching Blaine's hand tightly. “I want you to remember,” he whispered to Blaine as the man set up the projector and inserted the disc. “We have had so many adventures together, and every one of them has been perfect in their own way.”

Seeing the emotions these memories were bringing out in Kurt softened Blaine's heart. He smiled at his soulmate, squeezing his hand back. “I remember some of them,” he said, breaking his silence. “From everything I remember, they've all be perfect because you were there.”

Kurt chuckled wetly, wiping at a few of his tears. “Watch,” he instructed, pointing in front of them as the projector whirred to life, shedding soft light on a gray wall that had appeared out of the expanse.

“I love you,” Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's temple as he turned toward the scene that was beginning to play out before them.

“I love you, too,” Kurt murmured, kissing the palm of Blaine's hand as he settled in to watch all of their choices play out before them like movies.

The words “In Every Lifetime” displayed on the wall for a brief moment before flashing away again, replaced by the first time the boys found one another...


End file.
